1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a wiring board and a power conversion device.
2. Discussion of the Background
One example of a power conversion device is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-273884. In the power conversion device, a power module is mounted to each of upper and lower surfaces of a wring board, and a pair of cooling plates is arranged in sandwiching relation to outer surfaces of the power modules mounted on the upper and lower sides.
Thus, the above-mentioned power conversion device has the structure sandwiching the outer surfaces of the power modules by the pair of cooling plates. With that structure, heat is dissipated from the outer surfaces of the power modules, which are heat generating sources, and heat tends to remain at inner surfaces (i.e., connection surfaces to the wiring board and electrode surfaces) of the power modules.